thedreamstonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dream Maker
The Dream Maker (also referred to as "Lord Highest") is a wizard and the creator of good dreams distributed across The Land Of Dreams. He serves as the lead protagonist in the series. The Dream Maker is voiced by John Franklyn-Robbins. Background and Role The Dream Maker is said to have been old when the moon and stars were young. He is head of the Dreammakers' Council, and is tasked with supplying dreams to the sleeping world. He is always allied with his watch dog-fish Albert (who he created from an actual dream after being endeared by him) and his loyal assistants, Rufus and Amberley. The Dream Maker is the arch enemy of Zordrak, the Lord Of Nightmares and a former Dreammaker who the former exiled for his corruption and lust for power. Zordrak takes great measures to spite the Dream Maker and ruin his dreams by sending his Argorribles to corrupt them with nightmares, most of the time however, the Dream Maker outwits him. The Dream Maker is blessed with magic powers, the level of which is something of an inconsistency throughout the series (usually according to the Noops' relevance to the plot). In some episodes he has ample tricks and skills according to his work, but is somewhat frail and helpless against the Urpneys, while in others he has arguably the most versatile powers of anyone on the planet and can neutralize threats with ease. In both cases however he usually does not use such powers unless presented without alternative methods. Personality The Dream Maker has insurmountable knowledge and insight. He acts as a kind guardian to the Noops of the village, Wutts of the forest and is compassionate in supplying dreams they enjoy. Of the heroes, he is arguably the most pacifistic, shown more willing to bargain or negotiate with Zordrak's army, he is however, not above playing slightly sadistic pranks on them. His characterization differs slightly in early episodes, presented as more whimsical and something of a crotchety old fool, being more befuddled and oblivious to the Urpneys' schemes, usually with Albert playing a more perceptive straight man to it all. In later episodes however, his wise qualities become more dominant, usually acting as a stern but caring authority figure for the Noops. The Dream Maker has an advanced vocabulary, and usually speaks in pronounced, complicated dialogue. Appearance The Dream Maker is an elderly, Merlin-esque wizard. He has a long puffy white beard, with streaks of balding hair coming out of from beneath his hat. He wears a long blue robe with a small purse attached to his waist. In the second season, the Dream Maker's attire was altered slightly, looking less decrepit and scruffy and more dignified and majestic. His patched up robe is replaced with a refined one while his hat his now a darker tint of blue. Episode Filmography The Dream Maker appears in every episode of the series. Trivia * The Dream Maker is among the few characters other than Frizz to say an episode's closing line (he does so in "The Dreamstone" and "Zarag"). Gallery D PA01.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes